


First Night Nerves

by Thatlittlecrazy



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatlittlecrazy/pseuds/Thatlittlecrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys celebrate becoming home-owners and Rash tries to come to terms with his Massively Obvious Crush on Stefan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night Nerves

It's all Stefan's fault. 

Or Rash's, really, because he should have known better than to agree to a drink with Stefan, (last time it happened they ended up tussling like a couple of schoolboys in front of a burning building, god only knows where they go from there.) "lets go for a couple of drinks" is never just that .

But they're celebrating their new status as homeowners; the last of the paperwork has been signed, money has been exchanged, the keys have been handed over - they are officially grown up now. It's both brilliant and terrifying, which pretty much sums up his life since he met Stefan - and just as it is customary to wet the baby's head, they must now partake in the ancient ceremony of Dampening the Threshhold (there will be a long, fraught discussion later about changing that name. For now it stands.) so they head to The Black Knight with Leila and Jan in tow.

Things start to get fuzzy about an hour into the night: At some point Rash spies Leila leaving with Jan and the protective older brother immediately rears it's ugly head (because while he is sure Jan must have some good qualities, he is Stefan's friend after all, that man is definately not good enough for Leila). He is just about to get up and intervene when suddenly Stefan is there - with his bright eyes and his generous smiles and his casual touches and how is it fair that someone like that crashes into Rash's life only to go after his sister? He dimly registers that if Stefan fancies Leila so much then he is weirdly unconcerned about her going off with his best mate - pressing a glass into his hand and telling him to drink. So, of course, he does because apparently he is incapable of saying "no" to this man. He has literally jumped off a building because Stefan asked him too, his ability to argue is seriously thrown off by that lovely face.

*****

It takes them a whole lot longer to get home that night than it should have; this is due, in part, to the fact that they are both very drunk and thus have trouble walking in a straight line (Stefan has this annoying habit of veering sideways into the road at random moments. After pulling him back to safety twice Rash makes the executive decision to use his own body as a safety barrier and keep a firm hold on the back of Stefan's coat) and also because they forgot where they lived now and spent the best part of an hour wandering up and down before realising that they were on the wrong side of the road.

*****

Rash lets out an undignified squeak when an unidentified body drops onto the bed next to him,  
"What are you doing? This is my room!" he's sure it is, that's certainly his alarm clock on the side table.  
"There's no bed in my room."   
"Then sleep on the sofa."  
"Got a bad back."  
"No you don't!"  
"I could 've!"  
Rash refuses to turn his head, he knows full well that if he does he'll be confronted with those puppy dog eyes and then he'll immediately give in and don't they always say that if you give in and let them sleep in your bed once you'll never get them out (he can't remember if that was meant to be for children or dogs but really, both apply when talking about Stefan)? You have to establish boundaries early.

Stefan, clearly, does not understand this; "Please Rash? Come on. You know you don't wanna leave me out there on that ratty sofa all by myself. It's just this once, they'll deliver my bed tomorrow and I'll be out of your hair forever!"  
"nevowmmhair." is mumbled incoherently into the pillow, Stefan smiles fondly.  
"Pardon?"  
Rash groans and gives in, "You'll never be out of my hair! We live together, your always there somehow. I'm not saying that's a bad thing," he adds quickly before the hurt can spread beyond those eyes, "it's just...yeah."  
Stefan's quiet while he processes that before he appears to come to a conclusion he likes. Rash does not like the look of that grin. (he loves that grin, files it away for future perusal, would do anything to see it as often as possible.)  
"You're stuck with me."  
"Yes," Rash agrees, an answering smile reluctantly appearing, "why not?"

**Author's Note:**

> It had to be done! I do not apologise. I love this show, I love these boys and we desperately need more fic!
> 
> F.Y.I. Leila and Jan probably just happened to be leaving the bar at the same time (Rash was drunk and he tends to jump to conclusions) although I will leave that open to interpretation and I do believe that "Why not?" is going to become Rash and Stefan's way of saying "I love you".


End file.
